herofandomcom-20200223-history
Margaret (Adventure Time)
Margaret is the mother of Jake, Finn, and Jermaine. She first appears in one of Finn's flashbacks in the episode "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain". She and Joshua found Finn after he had soiled himself, causing him to get stuck to a leaf, after he cried for an entire day, all alone in the forest. They were the first and only people to stop and help baby Finn, as all other passersby simply ignored him. She is nearly identical to Jake. They took him to what is presumably their house and raised him as their own. Margaret appears to be caring and loving. According to Finn in "Conquest of Cuteness", Margaret always knew "the right thing to say" whenever he or Jake were in a crisis. Strangely, a Two Headed Cutie tried to exploit their love for her during their invasion, pretending to be her ghost mocking them in an attempt to find their weaknesses. In "Jake vs. Me-Mow", it is revealed that she had a special lullaby for her children. Finn kept her music box in his backpack. It is assumed that he kept it as a memento of her. She appeared in "Memory of a Memory" while Finn and Marceline were in Finn's memories. She appeared in a photo holding one of her children wrapped in a blanket. In "Jake the Dad", it is revealed she recorded a holo-message with instructions on how to raise puppies. However, she was far too overprotective and considered everything as a possible threat to child safety because her own manual did the same. In "Joshua and Margaret Investigations", the story flashes back to when Margaret worked with Joshua solving cases and having adventures while pregnant with their child. She is shown to be an extremely strong dog like her husband, expertly wielding a crossbow while heavily pregnant and seeking out a mysterious monster in the woods despite Joshua's efforts to keep her home and safe, risking her life to get an antidote when Joshua is poisoned. It is ultimately revealed that the child she was pregnant with was Jermaine, not Jake, who is not her biological child but rather a hybrid created from a shapeshifting alien creature who infected Joshua. This is likely why she reacted with shock to Jake's exhibiting his stretchy powers to battle a cobra in a flashback in "Jake the Dad". Margaret, as well as her husband Joshua, had passed away prior to the events of Adventure Time. The cause of death is unknown. Appearance Margaret looks similar to Jake, but has eyelashes and wears a peach-colored hat with pink laces, yellow ribbons and blue and fuchsia-colored designs and blue and pink earrings. She speaks in a 1940s American accent. In "Joshua and Margaret Investigations", she wears a red hat with a pink flower on top and a scarf of the same design. Later, she wore the peach-colored hat as mentioned above, with an ammo belt with several test tubes, shurikens and a flashlight on. She also carries a quiver of arrows on her back and a crossbow. Category:Adventure Time Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animals Category:Lawful Good Category:Sidekicks Category:Adventurers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Outright Category:Posthumous Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Parents Category:Spouses